Saddle seats may be used in a variety of applications including but not limited to: chairs, sit/stand chairs, stationary exercise equipment, bicycles, scooters, motorcycles, motorized vehicles, and in various other applications where an individual may desire to assume a seated, or at least partially seated, position. Although the adjustable saddle designs disclosed herein are described in the context of bicycle use, it will be understood that these adjustable saddle designs may also be used in any other suitable application where an individual may desire to assume a seated, or at least partially seated, position.
The conventional single platform saddle design is commonly used on bicycles and other equipment throughout the world. These conventional single platform bicycle saddles include a forward protruding horn that exerts pressure on soft tissue, arteries, veins, and associated nerves often resulting in numbness, pain, and/or erectile dysfunction in individuals. Conventional single platform saddles do not provide specific support for the ischial tuberosities, ischiopubic rami, and nearby regions of those who use single platform bicycle saddles. Additionally, conventional single platform saddles do not adjust to variations in the size and shape of ischiopubic rami of different individuals.
Accordingly, adjustable saddle designs that adequately support the ischial tuberosities, ischiopubic rami, and nearby regions of individuals with varying sizes and shapes of ischiopubic rami may result in a more comfortable ride that avoids soft tissue abrasion, numbness, pain, and/or erectile dysfunction.